


Bluest Sea

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Beaches, Established Relationship, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji insisted on a beach trip. Aspen, despite hangups regarding her physical appearance, makes the mistake of agreeing.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Bluest Sea

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 10 [SFW] - Summertime Fun**

Aspen stood inside the changing room, arms wrapped around herself, grimacing. She’d tucked her skirt into her bag, along with blouse, stockings, and shoes, and she felt  _ terribly _ exposed without any of it. Through the empty space between the walls and the wooden roof, she could hear waves crashing into the shore, and the screeching of gulls.

She could also hear someone pacing just outside the door. 

Sighing loudly, Aspen banged on the inside of the door with a closed fist. “Keep acting like an impatient creep and I’m never gonna come out.”

“It doesn’t take that long to change into a bathing suit!” Niji, interestingly enough, did not deny her accusations of him being a creep as he shouted back at her. The pacing noises stopped, and Aspen could hear him just on the other side of the door, huffing angrily. “What are you even doing in there? You should be done by now.”

Aspen had finished changing into her bathing suit ages ago. She just lacked the nerve to step out the door and be seen. It was one thing for Niji to have seen her without clothes on, behind closed doors. It was quite another thing to be wearing such little covering in public.  _ Especially _ in public with a Vinsmoke, and none of her handlers. People were going to see her and - less important, but still important to some degree - they were going to talk about the company she was keeping.

“Come now, doll, you’re a stunner. Get out of there.”

At least he hadn’t called her  _ little brat _ in public. Trying to feel less jittery, Aspen ran her hands over her swimsuit, flattening the fabric against her skin. It was a flattering shade of aubergine, contrasting nicely with her pale skin, but it was the rest of her that was...overall, very unflattering to the eyes. Her chest was rounded and high, if a little on the small side, tapering to what many of her female friends had referred to as ‘too wasp-like.’ To make matters worse, her hips were the largest she’d seen, outside of the women who already had children. Not exactly an ideal figure by any stretch of the imagination...

The bang of the door flying open caught Aspen off guard, and before she could spin around to confront whoever had rudely interrupted her bout of self-loathing (though she already knew full well who it was), she found herself being heaved up off her feet and thrown over a shoulder. One of Niji’s arms held tightly to her legs, while the other held onto her barely-covered ass (perhaps with a firmer grip than was really necessary).

“Put me down!” Aspen hissed, beating her fists against Niji’s bare back as he continued on, completely unbothered, following the slope of the sand right down to the water’s edge. The waves rushed over his feet as the water moved back and forth, and Niji kept right on going. “Put me down right now!”

“Are you going to pretend you’re having fun, at least?” Aspen couldn’t see his face, but she could hear the irritating smugness in his voice over the roar of the waves. “Promise me you’ll have fun and I’ll do as you say.”

“Fine. I promise, now  _ put me -” _

Aspen didn’t finish her sentence before Niji did exactly as promised - to the letter. She was unceremoniously lifted off his shoulder, with no effort on his part, and promptly dropped into the water with an almighty splash. Her demand to be let go dissolved into a shriek as she hit the water, which continued the moment she resurfaced - completely soaked, hair sticking to her face, and clawing her way back up Niji as she gasped for breath. Aspen knew she had to look even worse than she had in the changing room. Water had a way of making her look more like a drowned rat than a human being.

Niji didn’t seem to share that opinion as Aspen wrapped her arms and legs around him, giving her a once-over and grinning widely. His deep blue eyes were lit with what looked like  _ genuine _ happiness, without his usual trace of trouble. Ironic, considering his latest stunt. The warm sunlight gave them a depth Aspen hadn't really seen before. A curious new look for him. “Well, aren’t  _ you _ a vision.”

“You don’t get to dunk me  _ and _ make fun of me,” Aspen snapped, face reddening as she shivered. The water was so, so cold. 

“Who’s making fun of you?” To her surprise, Niji gave her a small kiss on the forehead - an unusually tender gesture from him. “You  _ are _ a vision. I don’t lie to you. I like my little brat enough to tell her the truth.”

“Is that so?” Aspen let go of Niji with her arms, keeping her legs tightly wrapped around his waist just below the water. She pushed the rest of her hair from her eyes, blinking away the stinging saltwater. The water was feeling warmer, the longer it enveloped them, and the hot summer sun on her skin didn’t hurt either.

Niji snorted. “Second-guessing me? I’ve already said so.”

“Ah.” Aspen set her hands on his shoulders, feeling the firm muscle beneath. He was a sturdy man, for how lanky he was. “Good to know you like me enough to be honest with me.”

“I did say I like you...though, now, if I think about it…” She felt Niji relax under her hands. Perfect. “I guess it would be more accurate to say I lo -”

Whatever correction Niji intended to offer went undisclosed as Aspen - cackling loudly - shoved into him with all her might, knocking him underwater.


End file.
